Said I Loved You...But I Lied
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: second and last part of "Complicated"


As Abby got off her shift at 10 PM and went home. As she got to her front door, she could hear the phone ringing inside and rushed to open the door and answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. It's me, John."  
  
"Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"I knew you got off at 10 and I figured you'd come straight home."  
  
"Lucky guess. What do you want?"  
  
"To apologize for this morning. I acted like a jerk and I shouldn't have laughed at you."  
  
"What is this? The brand spanking new John Carter?"  
  
"Something along those lines."  
  
"Why did things have to change?" Abby said after a moment.  
  
"The moment I saw you in that pink dress I knew things were never going to be the same ever again."  
  
"What about Oklahoma?"  
  
"Now that was purely friendship. I didn't want you to have to deal with it yourself." Carter said truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, and look how it turned out."  
  
"I can't believe it's been almost six months. Time just flies. Have you talked to Maggie lately?"  
  
"She called me a couple weeks ago. Wanted me to know she was okay without me. Like she was proving a point or something. So, was apologizing the only reason you called?"  
  
"Uh, no. You want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning by the lake?"  
  
"Umm, sure. What time?"  
  
"How about nine?"  
  
"Sure. I'm on at 10:30 so that won't be a problem."  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Nite Carter." Abby said and hung up the phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
You are the candle,  
  
Love's the flame  
  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
  
Till the end of time  
  
You came to me like  
  
The dawn through the night  
  
Just shinin' like the sun  
  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
  
You are the one, you are the one  
  
Said I loved you but I lied  
  
'Cause this is more than  
  
Love I feel inside  
  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
  
'Cause loved could  
  
Never ever feel so strong  
  
Said I loved you but I lied  
  
With all my soul I've tried in vain  
  
How can mere words my heart explain  
  
This taste of heaven so deep so true  
  
I've found in you  
  
So many reasons in so many ways  
  
My life has just begun  
  
Need you forever, I need you to stay  
  
You are the one, you are the one  
  
You came to me like  
  
The dawn through the night  
  
Just shinin' like the sun  
  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
  
You are the one, you are the one  
  
Said I loved you  
  
But this is more than  
  
Love I feel inside  
  
Said I loved you  
  
But I lied  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Abby got to the lake the next morning, she saw Carter was already there. He was looking at the water and appeared to be deep in thought. She snuck up behind him and quickly tapped him on the back. He jumped two feet off the ground and sent one of the two cups of coffee that he had in his hands flying.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy. That was your cup." Carter said grumbling.  
  
"I'll just get another one."  
  
"No, go ahead and take this one. I didn't really want it anyway." Carter said and handed her his cup of coffee.  
  
"So what was with the midnight phone calls last night?"  
  
"Abby, it was only 10."  
  
"So? I could have been asleep." Abby protested.  
  
"Well I decided to take the chance." Carter said and smiled.  
  
"Why did things have to change?"  
  
"We're going back to this again?" After receiving an annoyed look from Abby, he answered the question. "Maybe it was all for the better. Maybe we'll both learn something from this."  
  
"Yeah, not to scare you when you have coffee in your hands."  
  
"I'm serious. But you know what, I lied before."  
  
"Huh?" Abby gave Carter a questioning look.  
  
"I said I have feelings for you. But it's more than that. I love you Abby. I tried not to, believe me I did, but I love being around you even if sometimes it feels like a mile away."  
  
"John."  
  
"I love the way you say John in that almost hesitating voice as you try to decide whether to say John or Carter. I love the way that you want to be loved so bad, but you don't want to be hurt." John interrupted. However, he was interrupted when Abby suddenly pressed her lips to his, silencing his continuous babbling.  
  
"What changed?" Carter asked, as they broke apart after a couple moments.  
  
"Let's just say that I lied too." Abby said and leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
